Harry Potter and the 7 Guardian Dragons(pending)
by MythusMicanus
Summary: Its an action/adventure/romance fanfic its gonna be PG-13 for later chapters for violence(which will be showed more in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Harry Potter and the 7 dragon guardians (I'm working on the title)  
  
  
Chapter 1: Arrival  
  
"Your welcome anytime to come spend the summer at my house, Harry. You know that your family to us" the voice of Ron rung in Harry's head, as he lied in his borrowed room with the many broken toys and useless accessories Dudley had already used ."Bye, Harry" a voice also called out in his head. He knew very well who it was, Hermione Granger, his best friend since 1st year. Ever since the attack of giant troll in Hogwarts, they have been friends through thick and thin. "She was always a good help for homework, but there was a lot more to her than brains" Harry thought to himself quietly. "She has a way of concerning for others, too. She's kind and helpful. She has a lot of qualities that can not be replaced. She is truly a good friend to me. But on that day we last met, she meant more to me than just a friend, the day when she kissed me on the cheek before we went our separate ways. Could this be another emotion that I feel for her? Could this be........." Harry's thoughts were rudely interrupted when a very familiar, irritating voice called Harry   
  
"Boy! Come here" blurted Uncle Vernon with his usual mad voice.  
  
"You have a visitor"  
  
"Who me?"asked Harry. By the way Vernon had said it, it seemed like he was in prison. He thought to himself "Who would visit me here? Ron's in Switzerland with his brothers and I haven't heard from Hermione since we left at Diagon Alley"  
  
"WELL OF COURSE YOU!! WHO ELSE WOULD LIVE HERE BY THE NAME OF HARRY POTTER!?!?!? NOW YOU COME DOWN HERE BEFORE I BURN ALL OF YOUR RIDICULOUS MAGICAL OBJECTS" screamed fiercely the bulky uncle  
  
Ignoring his threat, Harry left his 'room' and went down the stairs to see who had come to visit him. Vernon left immediately back to his armchair to read his newspaper, the headline reading "Strange Weather Phenomena's marks the beginning of the end! Claims scientist", while silently blurting out to himself "hmph what rubbish". Harry opened the slightly closed door and looked outside to see who it was. Outside was a hooded figure that was about 6 feet tall. His hood uncovered a hairy face with one or two scars on his cheek. Harry had already recognized whom he was.  
"it's nice to see you Harry"said the bearded man   
  
"Sirius!" said Harry with joy to see his godfather.  
  
"What are you doing here? Are you nuts? You could get caught and thrown to.." Harry had barely finished before Sirius interrupted  
  
"Don't worry about it. I have this" He showed Harry some sort of pendant.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A gift from Dumledore. It's called a Vanishing Pendant. With this, I can go anywhere and no one will notice me"  
  
Harry looked at it for a while then gave Sirius a hug to say how glad he was back.  
  
"But, why did you come here?" Harry said  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot"  
  
He took out a rough sheet of paper with what looked like extremely fancy handwriting. He soon noticed who's handwriting it was  
  
"This is from Professor McGonnagel" Harry read the sheet out loud  
  
Dear Harry Potter:  
  
It is urgent that you come back to Hogwarts immediately. There is a bit of crisis and you are the only one that we could contact. I have sent this message with Sirius Black. He will be responsible for transporting you to Hogwarts. Please arrive soon  
  
Your truly, Professor McGonnagol  
  
P.S.: It would be wise if you bring ALL of your school supplies(excluding books)  
  
Harry gazed at the letter and stared at Sirius.  
  
"What's going on"he asked  
  
"I can't tell you here. You'll find out when you arrive"  
  
"So, how are we going to get there?" he asked  
  
"Don't worry about that" Sirius said  
  
He put two fingers in his mouth and gave a short loud whistle. Almost immediately, a hippogriff came flying from the sky.   
  
"Hello, Buckbeak. Nice to see you're doing good"   
  
Buckbeak bowed his head in affection to show respect to Harry   
  
"Well we better get going. There's not another second to waste" Sirius said rather seriously  
  
"But wait, I have to..." and in an instant, Sirius grabbed his twiggy wand, waved it a bit and all of his materials were at his feet.  
  
"Thanks" Harry said rather surprised Sirius still had a bit magic in him  
  
"Anything else?" he asked  
  
That's about it"   
  
"In that case..."   
  
And in that moment, he grabbed Harry by the hand mounted on top of Buckbeak , kicked him slightly, and they flew high into the sky, on their way to the famous Hogwarts, not knowing of the dangers that await both of them  
  
  
Author's note: This is the start of my 1st fanfic. I'm a little rusty now, but I guarantee a remarkable fanfic to come. I'll keep improving this chapter until I feel it cannot be changed anymore. Thanks to all reviewers with their comment of the story. The 2nd chapter is on its way. 


	2. Chapter 2: A new threat

Disclaimer: Once again, I dont own anything   
  
Chapter 2: A new threat   
  
"Where am I?" Harry thought to himself. He had found himself in a distant,unknown place full of mysterious objects flying around before him. He looked to his left and saw melted clocks with purple wands hovering over what looked like a portrait of ancient wizards. He blinked once and the scene suddenly changed. This time he saw his parents, James and Lily Potter. James was on the floor, unconscious, while Lily was backing away, holding Harry in her arms. She then kissed his forhead and placedhim on the floor. Then an evil dark wizard,(Harry recognized him as Voldemort) raised his wand, chanted a few words and suddenly a blast of dark dust in what looked like the shape of a serpant ran right through Lily's body. Her skin began to appear transparent. But it was only to see the snake's direction. The smoke traveled from her right arm to her chest and right to it's destination, her heart. The snake opened it's long mouth with it's jagged, sharp teeth and rammed it's mutilated teeth into Lily's heart. Lily felt heart-trenching pain as she tried not to scream from the immense pain, but she could not hold back anymore. She screamed as hard as she can before the venomous reptile inserted it's poisonous venom directly through her veins. After exactly 10 seconds, she fell to the floor,lifeless. Her face was as white as the ceiling and her heart had become too overfilled with poison to live. Voldemort gave a laugh as loud as lightning. He pointed his wand to fire his final blast at the small defenseless child who was crying in the corner of the room. A green dust suddenly flew towards young Harry.But before it hit him, there seemed to be a blue barrier guarding him. Voldemort stood stunned for a moment. But, he tried his death spell again , only this time, he put his full force into it. At the moment when the spell hit the barrier, the barrier suddenly turned dark crimson. The barrier looked like it vanished, but instead bounced the death spell back to Voldemort. It shot right through his heart. He screamed a blood-curling scream that the whole city heard. Suddenly, dark, purple smoke began to shed from his skin. In an instant, all that was left were the cloaks he had on, full of bloodshed from the many wizards he had killed. Harry could not believed what had happened. Was that what really happened the day his parents were murdered? He took another blink, and yet again the scene changed. This time, he did not recognize what he saw before him. On a small pillar was a strange object.It looked like a small tear with an emerald inside of it. On the bottom of it was a small letter. He wakled towards it and picked it up. It read a strange language, yet Harry could easily read it. "The Green Dragon Jewel- The Emerald of Hope. Use its power wisely." Harry felt a warm glow from the stone. He looked at the back of it and it read a passage "When all seems lost, when doom seems inevitable, thy only power is thy power of hope."   
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up Harry" said a strange voice.   
  
Harry opened his eyes to find Sirius trying to wake him up.   
  
"Looks like you dozed off there. We're almost at Hogwarts"   
  
Harry almost forgot where he was when he remembered the note from Professor McGonnagol that told him to come immediatly to see Dumbledore. He also remembered that he was riding with Sirius on Buckbeak, his pet hippogriff. He had still remembered his strange dream,but he wanted to keep it to himself for a while.   
  
"We're nearly there hang on" said Sirius said.   
  
With a slight kick that Sirius gave to thje hippogriff, Buckbeak swiftly began to dive nearer and nearer to Hogwarts. In about 2 minutes, they were at the giant entrance to the magic school of Hogwarts. A familiar face was at the door.   
  
"Harry,yer here!" said Hagrid, giant game keeper of Hogwarts.   
  
He came up to Harry and gave him a nearly back breaking bear hug.   
  
Harry was struggling to get words out of his mouth   
  
"It's......nice.....to.see.....you....too,..Hagrid....now .....can you ....please........let.GO!" Harry said in desperation to breathe again   
  
"Oh sorry bout tha' " Hagrid said   
  
"Hagrid, do you know why I was called here?" asked Harry   
  
"Ye, the situaten's tough to explain now, but i'll try ter explain it"   
  
"Ye see, it was a few weeks after summer started"   
  
Tears began to fall from Hagrid's beady black eyes.   
  
"We wuz jus mindin our own business, so I wuz goin to check up on Dumbledore to see if he needid' anythin else when i found...him."   
  
"Him? Do you mena Vol-" Hary's eyes widened   
  
"SHHH Dont dare ter say his name now! None of us can believe it either. Dumbledore's upstairs. He'll be willin' to tell ye what's bin goen' on round' here. Follow me. I got this secret passage that nobody's bin able to find"   
  
Hagrid led them to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. There he brought out his magical umbrella and tapped a regular-looking tree 3 times. Before them appeared a large pot.   
  
"Climb in. It'll take us to Dumbledore's room"   
  
Sirius and Harry climbed in first, but it took a bit of a struggle for Hagrid to get in. Once they were inside the pot, they walked towards a light in front of them. They ended up at the entrance of Professor Dumbledore's room. Hagrid didn't even bother knocking. He opened the door with a loud bang.   
  
"Professor, Harry has arrived" Hagrid said a little bit nervously   
  
"Ah yes, thank you Hagrid" Dumbledore said   
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you about something extremely important"   
  
Sirius interrupted "I must be going now, Dumbledore."   
  
"Very Well, Sirius. Good Luck on your journey."   
  
"Take care, Harry"   
  
"You too"   
  
With that, Sirius left Hogwarts with his hippogriff to his unknown destination.   
  
"Professor, what is it that you want to talk to me about?"   
  
Dumbledore's usually cheerful face at suddenly vanished, leaving a very depressed and worried face.   
  
"Harry, I have grave news to tell you"   
  
Dumbledore took a deep sigh.   
  
"Voldemort has been revived"   
  
Harry was left speechless. He gasped very hard. A lot of things had come to mind at that point. The events that happened a year ago. When he was transported from the Triwizard tournament to Voldemort's ceremony.   
  
"How did this happen?" he asked very loudly   
  
"It would be better if I showed you rather than tell you how" Dumbledore said.   
  
Harry was a bit confused.   
  
Dumbledore raised his and and twirled it in midair. Suddenly, all the events that happened were displayed in midair, as if it were a movie.   
  
Harry could not beleive what he saw. Dumbledore was in his room when a purple smoke appeared before him.   
  
"It has been a while, old man" the wizard said   
  
"Y...YOU!!"   
  
"Are you suprised? Tsk tsk, shame on you Dumbledore. I thought you would have already figured out that I have been ressurected. To think, the great Dumbledore, head master of Hogwarts school, the once person that I am supposedly afraid of did not even sense the arrival of the deadly evil Voldemort. It looks like you have been slacking off."   
  
"Well even if you are back, you still don't have enough power to defeat me."   
  
Voldemort gave a fake frown " I guess your right"  
  
Dumbledore felt something wrong about the way Voldemort was reacting.  
  
Voldemort suddenly turned to face Dumbledore  
  
"That is why I have THIS"  
  
Voldemort reached for his pocket and took out a black stone with small, magenta dots surrounding it.  
  
Dumbledore gasped. "Th...THATS THE GALAXY STONE!"  
  
"Yes indeed, my dear old Dumbledore. There are a lot of names for this precious trinket of mine.THe Millenium Stone, The Curse of Hades, The Grimreaper's Charm, The Stone of Death, The Rock of Eternal Darkness.There are so many names for it"  
  
"BUT HOW?!?!?!? ONLY SOMEONE WITH A PURE HART AND SPIRIT ARE ABLE OT TOUCH IT AND EVEN OBTAIN IT IN ORDER TO RID EVIL!!"  
  
"Ah yes good question. I used your prized-student's friends/What were their names again? Ah yes, Ron Weasly and Hermoine Granger"  
  
Harry took a deep gasp. He made a fist as he watched the scene. Anger rushed through his body.  
  
"Yes, they werent too easy to manipulate,though. On that faithful day, after Harry had said his goodbyes, he did not know that I was watching him. Yes him and his 3 friends. They were perfect for me. All I did was threaten to kill their beloved Harry and I was in complete control. And its all part of my master plan.Oh, but I can't tell you yet, Dumbledore. It'll spoil all the fun. Now, I bid you farewell, old chum. For I have some stones to obtain. But before I leave. let me give you a taste of my new awakened powers"  
  
Voldemort stuck out his hand and a blue fireball shot out to Dubledore. He was struck with the fiery ball and was thrown to the wall. It immensly dmamged Dumbledore .He ws astounished that Voldemort had really had his powers back.  
  
And with a swift movement of his cape, Voldemort was gone.  
  
Haryy felt like his body was about to collapse. Voldemort, the one person who was afraid of Dumbledore, had showed him he is possibly stronger than he is.  
  
Dumbledore waved his wand a bit and the screen vanished.  
  
"Harry, please forgive me for dragging you into this. But I am already weak from Voldemort's magic. Harry, there is a way to stop him. But, it is going to take all of you skills and more. I highly suggest you brush up on all of your speels and potions and defense of the Dark Arts. The teachers will be willing to recap everything you need to know and more for about 2 days. But that is all you have. Voldemort's intention is uncertain, but I know what he is going to do. There are 7 magical stones at 7 extremely vague and elusive locations of this world. Each stone has one elemental property. If he obtains all of them, he will become invincible. Harry, you are our only hope. I don't mean to pressure. But if you don't stop him, he will destroy this world and any other worlds. Harry, the life of this planet and possibly the Universe is resting on your shoulders. Will you do it?"  
  
Harry was very confised but he tried to put everything together. With determination in his eyes, he said "Yes, I will."  
  
"Thank you, Harry. Let me give you this. It will help you find the 7 stones.  
  
Dumbledore handed Harry a rainbow colored compass. IT had different colors and figures on it. Harry put it in his pocket.  
  
"Harry, there will also be a few Muggles that will be able to help you too. Do not reject their offer to help you. You will know who they are when the time comes."  
  
"Thank you, Professor"  
  
"No need to thank me. It is you that will be the one thanked. Now the classes have already been set up for you. Everyone is in the great hall. Hurry, time isn't everlasting"  
  
With a last handshake from Dumbledore, Harry ran to the Great Hall where he met all his teachers. Professor McGonnagol was the first to speak.  
  
"Mr.Potter, did Professor Dumbledore tell you everything?  
  
Harry nodded silently.  
  
"Well, let us get to work"  
  
With that, every teacher began teaching Harry every thing he would need. But, even with very close concentration, nothing in the world will prepare him for the tasks to come.  
  
Author's note: Not bad for a 2nd chapter,eh? Well ill keep it comin 


End file.
